Aventuras Audaciosas Parte I: Crônicas de elevador
by Li-chan Shindou
Summary: A banda bad luck de repente se vê incubida de fazer uma turnê no Brasil, e, para felicidade de seu vocalista, Yuki Eiri também comparece! Eis o começo de uma sequencia de aventuras sem nexo...


**Aventuras audaciosas parte 1: crônicas de elevador**

Era um belo dia. O amanhecer já despertara. Mas Shuichi não.

"Pri-ri-rim-pri-ri-rim-pri-ri-ri-rim". Shuichi abriu os olhos bem devagar.

- Mas isso lá são horas de... Alô? – disse pegando o telefone, de forma sonolenta.

- Há! Te acordei, né, Shindo–san! (risos eufóricos) – falou a voz do outro lado da linha – Já são 11: 27 am!

- É você, K?- indagou o garoto do outro lado da linha, coçando os olhos graciosamente – não me lembro de pedido serviço despertador...(Olha, eu não sei se no Japão tem isso, eu só sei que tem aqui, e só conheço o da Telefônica , por isso talvez essa frase tenha saído sem nexo... gomen nasai ...)

- Oh yeah! Come on , my little japanese boy! I need talk to you! NOW!

- Hei, hei! Eu falo japonês, cê sabe que meu inglês não é lá cinco estrelas...

- Yes, I know! But... quer dizer você precisa concertar isso...Como você vai fazer sua primeira turnê se mal sabe falar inglês? – gritou animadamente o americano do outro lado da linha.

- Ahhh... se é assim...O QUÊ!

-

- Olha K, tem uma coisa que eu sei dizer em inglês seu son of the...- disse Hiro com um olhar assassino sendo interrompido por Shuichi. (Eles estão na N-G, OK?)

- É! Você me tirou da cama com Yuki, e eu realmente não estava a fim de sair dali...- disse Shuichi com olhar sonhador – mas não é só isso...!

- Cala boca Shuichi. K como você ousa brincar com isso... – começou Hiro.

-Calma, meninos, easy! Vejam... o Fujisaki nem reclamou!

Todos se viram, e olham para um garoto fazendo uma tentativa de suicídio com uma corda.

- FUJISAKI! – gritou Shuichi. Hiro estava paralisado .

- Ah... Vai demorar um pouco para você morrer assim, garoto, a corda está frouxa – falou K, calmamente, indo apertar mais a corda.

- K! - gritaram em uníssono Hiro e Shuichi.

- Ah, tá. Só tava brincando...- disfarçou o americano na hora.

- Oi pessoal! – cumprimentou Sakano entrando na sala completamente alheio a situação. -Bem... estão todos alimentados? – disse oferecendo brigadeiros – são b-bli-brigadeiros!

- Que isso?- disseram todos olhando curiosos para a bandeja.

- Chomp-chomp... hum... é um doce que estou viciado. É do 1º país da sua turnê...

- Quer dizer que você também sabe dessa palhaçada...- falou Hiro.

- Só vocês que não...- falou o americano se servindo do doce - já provou uma "paçóca" (ele quis dizer paçoca, num sotaque meio americano, sabe...)? É bom também...

- Oh é mesmo? – perguntou Sakano ao amigo, e reparando na cara de assassinos dos outros três, resolveu continuar – por que vocês acham que estavam treinando tanto? Shows e mais shows? 'péra! Não digam nada! Deixe-me explicar...- interrompeu-os antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, oferecendo outro tanto de brigadeiros, que por sinal havia agradado a todos – nós não contamos por idéia do K (imaginem o dito cujo aparecendo atrás segurando uma placa escrita: "My Idea!" Visualizaram?), acho que foi para evitar um siricutico que Shuichi poderia vir a dar...

Todos viram e dão de cara com um Shuichi perdido em pensamentos.

"Mas e o Yuki? Ele irá junto?". Pensou com cara de dúvida.

- Bom, sei o que está pensando... Mas é que demorou a convencer Yuki ir conosco, e só tava a fim de dizer isso quando tivesse certeza. – disse K, com a maior cara deslavada.

- E se ele não concordasse? – perguntou Hiro de braços cruzados.

- Bom, aí eu teria que anestesiar o Shuichi - respondeu alegremente.

- Vocês ainda não me perguntaram de onde são esses brigadeiros...- tentou falar a palavra mais uma vez, mas o sotaque não ajudou muito - Não lhes despertou curiosidade?

- Oh sim, sim claro! – disse Hiro todo melecado de chocolate – de onde?

- Do Brasil! – respondeu vivamente. Todos entraram em estado de choque. Dava para ouvir os grilos a grilar e os sapos a coaxar, sem contar a bola de poeira que passou por eles.

- Uau... o país do samba...? – perguntou Fujisaki, quebrando o silêncio mórbido.

- He-he – riu Sakano – não exatamente... sabia que o CD de vocês está vendendo horrores por lá (Oo)?Ééé... lá não é mole não.. Têm milhares de fãs que estão imitando até o penteado, ah, vocês também tem fãs – disse Sakano tentando animar os outros dois – enfim, a propaganda já está rolando solta lá faz meses, e não tem com dizer não.

- Só vocês mesmo... – disse Fujisaki indignado.

- Vocês é que deveriam ser reprovados! – disse K em tom melodramático – se ficassem atentos, saberiam!

- Uwaaa! – gritou Shuichi, falando pela primeira vez, desde que ouvira que teria de vir pro Brasil – Por que? Por que Yuki não disse nada!

- Por que havíamos pedido que fizesse segredo. Se não desse certo, teríamos que apelar para o método surpresa – falou K, bem baixinho, com um olhar de plena safadeza.

- Kyaaaaa! Preciso falar com Yukiii! – e saiu correndo em disparada.

- Ééé... sabia que ia acabar assim... – disse Sakano, olhando para o infinito – Ué? Cabou o brigadeiro?

-

- Yuki!Abra já essa porta! – gritou o menino de cabelo rosado – senão...

- Senão o que? – perguntou Yuki abrindo a porta.

- Ahhhh... – hesitou Shuichi – Já sei de tudo!

- O que! – exclamou Yuki, entrando e deixando a porta aberta para Shuichi entrar – Olha esse método não funciona comigo, eu não vou contar as minhas puladas de cerca só porque você disse em tom ameaçador que já sabe delas, aliás, você é meu amante, não meu marido.

- Huarrgh! Como você é cruel!

- Fala logo.

- O que?

- O que você tem pra dizer é sobre a turnê, não é? – disse Yuki, indo na direção do Shuichi.

- É. – Shuichi se acalmou ao ouvir a serenidade do Yuki ao dizer isso.

- Hum... Bom, o vôo sai amanhã, ta?

- O que! Vocês tão zoando! Até parece! – parou então, ao pensar, nele e no Yuki, conhecendo o Brasil. Seria maravilhoso: as praias, as pessoas aclamando eles... seria perfeito! – Isso vai ser ótimo! Vamos fazer as malas! Cadê a minha sunga? E a minha bóia? (essa é para as irmãs Minamino) A de patinho?

- Você bebeu saquê, não é? Não estava bravo comigo?

- Hum! - bufou, assumindo uma postura menos alegre – Por que não me contou? Pensei que...

- Fiz isso por você.

- Por mim! Hum! – bufou novamente. De repente outro pensamento lhe ocorreu: "Então, Yuki se preocupa comigo! Huáá! Sou tão feliz!".

- Olha, eu aceitei ir com você, guardei segredo dessa proposta por você, e mudei o dia das minhas férias por você. Quer mais que isso?

- Quero. Quero um beijo. – disse Shuichi. Havia algo no que Yuki disse que o deixou abalado, algo que unicamente poderia ser expresso por um beijo.

- O que eu não faço por você... – sussurrou Yuki, meio que para ele ( Kawaii!) e se inclinando lhe deu um beijo, um beijo que marcou o início de uma grande noite.(o que eles fizeram? O que eles fizeram? Não Conto!).

-

Todos estavam no aeroporto. Shuichi com uma camiseta baby-look preta, escrito 100 com a bandeira do Brasil do lado, uma calça jeans bem larga e óculos escuros. Yuki, por sua vez, estava com uma regata bem larga branca e escrito "tô de férias" (I'm in vocation, na verdade), uma calça jeans apertada o suficiente para combinar com a regata, e óculos escuros. Hiro estava com um visual reagge, havia feito têrere (estaria eu subestimando os países de 1º mundo?), usava uma camisa super larga com a palavra reagge escrita nela, uma calça larga, e uma touca das cores que simbolizam o reagge, para ajudar o visual. Fujisaki e Sakano estavam normais (camisa e calça social). Já o K, estava com uma camisa havaiana, bermudão, chapéu de praia (sabe o do Tiririca? É que eu não sei se esse diacho tem nome... ¬¬) e óculos de sol, também. (deu para visualizar? Espero que sim! Tentem imaginar o que não deixei muito claro, e pensem: "coitada, é apenas uma iniciante..." por favor! Domo Arigatou )

- É. Vocês são inegavelmente estrangeiros. – falou Fujisaki com desgosto.

- Você também! – apontou Shuichi com veemência.

- Até você, Yuki – disse Fujisaki com ar de "esse mundo não tem mais jeito".

- O Shuichi que pediu – desculpou-se logo – tô vendo o mico...

- Ahh, gente! Alegria! – cantarolou K tentando animar o grupo – estamos indo para um país cheio de riquezas naturais, belo em vários sentidos, e estão nesse mau-humor! Nós temos que parecer felizes!

- Vamos entrar no nosso jatinho?– disse Sakano animadamente.

Todos o seguiram e entram no avião. Seria uma longa viagem. Mas todos já estavam prontos. Afinal, se era para cantar, eles cantariam, eles eram o Bad luck. E o Yuki estava junto, pensou Shuichi.

-

Ao chegarem no Aeroporto Internacional de Guarulhos, viram um mundo igual ao deles. O mesmo ar, o mesmo chão... e a mesma penca de gente os esperando, com roupas normais, por acaso.

- Tem como mudar de roupa? – perguntou Hiro desesperado e desfazendo as trancinhas logo após ter olhado a janela do jatinho – Droga K! Cê me falou que eles curtiam reagge!

- Pensei que fosse – respondeu K inocentemente.

- Eles são como nós. Têm várias tribos. Cada um com seu gosto. O Brasil é curioso... – observou Sakano – Aqui cada um se mistura com quem preferir, sem distinções... O máximo, não?

- No Japão também é assim... – argumentou Shuichi.

- É... Mais ou menos... Sabia que aqui tem a passeata gay? A segunda maior do mundo, só perde para a Califórnia. Bom, espero que tenham aprendido a lição, por mais que digam algo de um país, não generalizem, se não, podem pagar mico.

Todos se olharam por um momento. Hiro havia tirado a touca e as trancinhas, por isso seu cabelo tinha ficado levemente ondulado, já K, por outro lado, não havia feito menção de se arrumar. Desceram do avião, e foram protegidos durante toda a sua passagem para chegar à limusine. Fãs gritavam "Shu-chan, você é tão Kawaiiii!" e eles acenavam e davam autógrafos.

- Uau! É impressão minha, ou todos os brasileiros têm celular com câmera? - Comentou Shuichi ao chegarem no hotel.

- Tô falando... – comentou Sakano – vocês têm muito que aprender sobre eles... mais que a metade desse país imenso tem celular...

- Nem o meu celular tem câmera... – falou Shuichi desanimado.

- Gente eu preciso dormir... – grunhiu Hiro – não fechei meus olhos a viagem inteira...

- Vocês têm o dia para descansar, OK? – falou K, ao mesmo tempo se despedindo – Vocês estão em São Paulo, e a não ser que queiram fazer mais uma viagem de duas horas de carro (hohoho, ele nunca foi para praia num feriado, pelo visto...¬¬), não tem como ir para praia. Não se empolguem, se vocês se mostrarem para além das fronteiras desse hotel, pode haver muita confusão, ouviram? Eu já vou pro meu quarto, preciso dar uns telefonemas. Bye-bye!

Cada um foi pro seu canto. Hiro até pensou em fazer companhia para Shuichi, mas Yuki e ele precisavam ficar sozinhos, pelo menos foi isso que pensou.

Já era tarde e a vista de São Paulo estava mais bela ainda. (pelo menos é o que eu acho, essa cidade fica singularmente linda ao anoitecer...minha chata e imprestável opinião).

- Uwaaaaa... – suspirou Shuichi, aliviado, ao olhar para fora da sacada – Isso é tãããoo alto... A vista é esplêndida... Tantos carros e prédios...

- Éééééé – apareceu Yuki, ao lado, suspirando também – essa cidade tem um ar imponente... Transmite um quê de independência, do tipo "se você quiser, eu estou aqui para te ajudar, mas não se meta a tolo, sou muito mais que um guia..." (frase que acabei de inventar... é o que acho de São Paulo... saiu estranha?Tomara que não tenha saído parecida com a de algum escritor famoso...!)

- Uau... que lindo...- disse Shuichi olhando para Yuki – as suas palavras deixaram a vista mais bela ainda...(huhuhu, obrigada Shuichi, mas sua opinião não conta...)

- Sou escritor, lembra? Escrevo coisas bonitas. – disse Yuki – Hei! Veja... O quê é aquilo? - . exclamou e interrogou Yuki, apontando para um prédio a frente, onde um fotógrafo acabara de ser metralhado.

- He-he... acho desnecessário comentar.. vamos entrar? – convidou Shuichi

- Hum-rum...

Os dois entraram. O clima estava estranho, havia acabado de começar a chover.

- Nossa! Pensei que aqui fosse um país tropical. Não frio desse jeito...- comentou Shuichi tristemente.

- Nhaaa...- grunhiu Yuki, estava na cama assistindo TV.

- Vou tomar banho, tá? – de repente, olhou para Yuki maliciosamente – quer entrar comigo?

- Vá toma banho!

- Malvado! – disse entrando na sala de banho. Essa era bem chique. Cheia de coisinhas diferentes, mas eram apenas opcionais, já que os produtos que eles usavam haviam sido estipulados, e estavam lá. Shuichi tirou a roupa, "está friozinho..." pensou. – banheira ou chuveiro? – indagou-se, decidiu usar o chuveiro, por fim. Posicionou-se abaixo do chuveiro e o abriu. Caiu imediatamente uma ducha de água gelada. Gelada de um jeito que o fez levar um susto e gritar bem alto – KYAAAAAAA!

Com o susto, Yuki entrou na sala de banho correndo – Que foi? Tá tudo bem? O que o chuveiro faz ligado se você não está no banho?

- A a-água t-tá ge-gelada! – gritou apontando para o chuveiro.

- Ahh! Vá Shuichi! Que escândalo!

- Mas ela tá muito fria!

- E precisava gritar tão alto?

- É porque você nunca tomou uma ducha de água fria...

- Se tivesse não teria aberto o berreiro...

- É porque nunca tomou!

- Quem disse? Isso não acontece só com você, ô perseguido do funk!

- Ahh! Vá se danar! Assim até parece que eu estou sendo fresco!

- E está!

- Não estou não! – Shuichi então se toca que acabara de brigar durante cinco minutos do jeitinho que veio ao mundo. – Ahh... me passa a toalha... – pediu enrubescido.

- Por que?

- Por que o que?

- Por que o que o que? – O clima agora havia ficado estranho, Yuki encarava Shuichi e o rapaz não tinha idéia do que fazer, então resolveu se aproximar de Yuki, e o dito cujo não fez menção de se mover.

- Por que você não quer me dar a toalha?

- E por que você quer tanto colocá-la? – disse esse se aproximando também.De repente se ouve batidas na porta, e alguém pergunta se está tudo bem, quebrando o clima. – E servicinho demorado, hein? Alguém berra tão alto assim e ninguém vem ver o que é! To indo! Já to indo, não precisa todo esse desespero! – fez menção de sair, mas parou – Bota um... roupão... – disse meio a contragosto – vou pedir pra vir alguém dar um jeito nisso. – completou saindo da sala de banho.

- Uwaaa... Logo agora! – disse suspirando.

-

- Olha, eu não quero saber, só quero que consertem! – falou Yuki bem alto e decidido.

- Veja bem, senhor Yuki, o caso é que o último hóspede exigiu que só houvesse água gelada em todo o apartamento, então, como sempre, seguimos a ordem do hóspede a risca...

- Não aproveite a explicação para fazer propaganda do seu serviço chumbrega...– disse Yuki com um olhar assassino.

- Perdão. Como dizia, só que não deu para reverter, houve uns problemas com encanador velho, e tivemos que contratar um novo, e ele disse que era necessário trocar uns canos que dão para essa suíte , e é necessário tempo...

- E por que nos empurram a merda desse quarto?

- P-por que houve um engano! A gerente passou o número 10381 não 9318! – desesperou-se o pobre funcionário.

- Ahhh...Significa que pagamos tão caro para ter essa suíte e ganhamos uma em reforma...

- Hahaha, como sempre um ótimo piadista, Yuki – disse a voz alegre do K, que acabara de chegar – Você não está pagando nada, só de observação.

- É, mas não é por isso que eu tenho que levar uma ducha gelada! - disse a voz de um garoto engraçado, que estava de roupão.

- Ahh! Shuichi! Como está? – Perguntou alegremente, o americano.

- Pelado.

- O que?

- Pelado! E eu quero tomar um banho!

- Como eu dizia, se quiserem, posso levá-los até sua suíte! Por favor!

- Não, não quero! Quero tomar banho frio! Vamos Shuichi, tô afim de uma ducha gelada! – disse Yuki sarcástico.

- Só se você entrar junto... Sabe tem umas coisas interessantes para se brincar na banheira e eu realmente gostaria de te ensinar...- murmurou Shuichi com um olhar de profundo desejo.

- Oh, mas é mesmo? – desacreditou o funcionário.

- Não! Mostre-nos onde é droga desse quarto! – ordenou Yuki – Aquilo era sarcasmo, eu não vou entrar na banheira com você, por isso não me olhe como se eu fosse o Papai Noel. – disse para Shuichi, desanimando o pobre garoto – anda logo, onde é?

- Para já, me acompanhem! – disse o funcionário.

- Ainda bem que não desfiz as malas... – comentou Shuichi, entrando e pegando as malas, desanimado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Precisamos pegar o elevador – disse o funcionário.

- Ahhh... Eu vou junto – disse K – Preciso falar com vocês...

- Bah – reclamou Yuki – se não tem jeito!

- Como você é compreensivo! – disse K animadamente. O funcionário passou um cartão pelo identificador do elevador e ele abriu. Entraram Shuichi, Yuki, K, o funcionário, um segurança imenso e uma faxineira de peso avantajado carregando dois baldes cheios de água suja.

- Desculpe, é que o elevador de serviço desse setor não está funcionando e estou com pressa! Perdão! Gomen nasai! – desculpou-se a faxineira.

- E eu preciso vigiá-los e traduzir as coisas necessárias...- disse o segurança, em japonês, diferente da empregada... (eu a imagino com um inglesinho sem vergonha precisava comentar)

- Ah! Entrem logo! Eu só quero entrar no meu quarto com esse loiro sexy do meu lado – disse Shuichi histérico. (creio que compensa constar que ele ainda está só de roupão)

- O que ele falou? – perguntou a faxineira para K (em inglês).

- Hehe – riu maldosamente – melhor não comentar... – completou ao ver a cara de "vou me suicidar" do Yuki.

- ANDEM LOGO! - Gritou Yuki de mau-humor.

- Subindo!-disse o funcionário o mais alegremente que pode (francamente, da onde ele tirou alegria... ¬¬).O elevador estava subindo, quando se ouve um "vruummmm-tick" e para no meio de dois andares, para a alegria do loiro, a luz acaba.

- A MERDA! –gritou Yuki – AGORA A GENTE FICA PRESO NESSA PO...

- Kyaaaaaaaa - gritou Shuichi – EU QUERO IR PRO MEU QUARTO COM O GOSTOSO - o elevador fez um barulho estranho e caiu a toda velocidade – OOOOOOO!

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritaram em uníssono até o elevador parar e derrubar todos no chão.

- Ah, merda! Essa droga de elevador é uma bosta como todo o hotel! – falou Yuki deseducado (vocês repararam?).

- Yuki, pare de falar palavr... Oh cheat! Who are the son of the... quer dizer, quem foi o filho de uma mãe desgraçada que mijou em mim? – disse K tão deseducado quanto o loiro.

- Foi o balde de água suja...- falou o segurança – vocês têm todo o direito de extravasar sua raiva, mas peço que se acalmeeeeeeeeeennnn – nesse exato momento o elevador desceu mais uns seis andares em desabalada carreira.

- Que droga!- falou Shuichi apertando o botão do andar acima. – vou apertar o botão para subir.

- Acho que isso não vai prestar – murmurou Yuki com cara de "já tô ferrado mesmo, dane-se".

- Acho que quebrei algo... Excuse-me, miss, but you're ... – disse K sem precisar completar, a faxineira que estava em cima dele saiu imediatamente – Thank's!

- Bom, eu tô molhado, cansado, quebrado, e meu nível de adrenalina tá super alto... – disse Yuki – em suma: se eu abrir a boca novamente, vocês vão aprender um monte de palavras novas.

- Acho que senti uma vibração, não? - Sussurrou Shuichi parando de apertar o botão.

- Hehe, acho que vamos aprender palavras nooooooooooo - disse sendo interrompido pelo balanço do elevador indo para cima a toda velocidade.

- Kyaaaaaaaa - berraram todos, menos Yuki, já sem nenhuma reação, por ter se acostumado.

- Nossa! Finalmente parou, dessa vez eu pensei que ia conhecer Deus no seu lar – disse K (ambíguo ele, não? creio que poucos vão entender o porquê do ambíguo).

- Que mer...(bem, pode parecer confuso, mas daqui muda de cena e depois volta, OK?).

-

- Fujisaki, alô! – era Hiro no telefone.

- Alô. – respondeu Fujisaki de mau-humor.

- O Shuichi taí?

- Olha, eu me dou muito bem com o sexo oposto, obrigado...

- Não é isso, é que eu fui para a suíte dele e não tinha ninguém...

- Vai ver eles estão se divertindo em algum outro lugar...

- É, deve ser isso...

-

De volta ao elevador, todos estavam agoniados, se segurando nas paredes com toda a força possível (até a faxineira que não sabia japonês entendeu).

-... e pega e enfia bem no fundo do dito cujo! Pronto.

- Uwaaaarrrgh... Como você é sujo... – disse K levantando-se.

- Não fala assim do Yuki! Ele só está – parou Shuichi, em busca de argumentos – só está um pouco nervoso...

- Nem o doutor Pimpolho fala assim... – comentou o segurança ( vc's ouvem a MIX?Ah, ele perguntou em japonês, por isso a empregada não deve ter entendido...)

- Quem? – perguntaram todos os outros, menos a empregada.

- Ahhh... esqueçam... – respondeu o segurança fazendo um sinal de deixa pra lá com as mãos.

- Bom, pelo menos a luz voltou – comentou K.

O elevador fez " criiiinck" novamente.

- Ueeba! – gritou K colocando as mãos para cima, como se estivesse numa montanha-russa-Ué? Não vai cair? – disse abaixando as mãos, desapontado.

-

- Podem parar, por favor. – disse a voz de uma mulher, ao telefone. – Ah, não. Espere. E não é que eu quase me esqueci! Use as super-direita e super-esquerda megahit e a hiper-jump-elevator-of-the-dead!

-

O prédio inteiro ouvia gritos de total desespero. Algo de ruim estava acontecendo... O mal estava agindo... Podia se sentir nos gritos de profunda agonia...De fora do elevador, ouviam-se gritos de angustia profunda, sons estranhos emanavam daquele elevador que mais parecia uma maquina de tortura... o mal... parecia até um filme de terror, porém, mais assustador...

De repente a porta do elevador se abre e todos saem, agonizando.

-Wow!- exclamou K, dando um tombo para direita e se segurando na parede. – Eu não sabia que era possível um elevador ir para direita e para esquerda! Isso é coisa do capeta! O tinhoso, o lúcifer dominou o elevador!

- Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – berrou Shuichi – Chamem um exorcista!

-... the beast! Eu sinto! Sei que há uma presença maligna por aqui! – K gritou em desespero. Para a surpresa de todos, aparece a Rage com roupas que tinham cara de ter saído de uma coleção primavera-verão.

-Alôôô!Espero que tenham gostado do passeio! – disse a garota animadamente.

- _O... QUE...VOCÊ...FAZ... AQUI_... – perguntou Shuichi vagarosamente.

- Nhaaa...eu apenas soube que você viria para o Brasil, e como ninguém me avisou, vim por conta própria. Sabe, eu comprei esse hotel (na verdade é uma rede, então ela deve ter pagado caro) e resolvi brincar com o primeiro elevador que vocês entrassem...

- Sua maldita... – disse Shuichi.

- Obrigada, senhor funcionário por ter feito o máximo para realizar o meu capricho...vocês também, senhora faxineira e senhor segurança...

- De nada, chefe! – falaram em uníssono.

- Então quer dizer...(podemos fazer de novo? É, não tem jeito...).

-

- Sakano, alô! – perguntou Hiro do outro lado da linha.

- Alô.

- O Shuichi ta aí?

- Bem, eu não ando muito a fim de fazer festinhas a três...e o Yuki não seria nem doido. - - - Você bebeu, é? Serviram-te algo chamado cachaça?

- Não! É que eu não vejo o Shuichi faz tempo...

- Vai ver eles estão por aí conhecendo gente nova! Quem sabe, até reconhecendo, não?

- É... quem sabe...

-

-... E é isso que você é! – completou Yuki. Todos estavam como no elevador, agonizando e tentando se apoiar nas paredes.

- Credo! Que santa boca, hein? – disse Rage, tentando se levantar.

- I need to go – disse a faxineira num inglês bem fraco com um certo desespero na voz.

- Ahh gente, foi divertido, né?– perguntou Rage harmoniosamente.

- Orrra... mas como? – perguntou K incrédulo... creio que seja contra tudo quanto é lei isso... até da física... Você deve ter um pacto com o Lúcifer, só pode... única explicação plausível...

- Calem a boca! – ordenou Yuki – Deixe-me rever: você desligou a água do chuveiro para ela ficar bem gelada quando Shuichi fosse tomar banho, para que ele gritasse bem alto e servir como aviso para um funcionário chumbrega (olha essa palavra de novo...¬.¬) ir à nossa suíte, com uma desculpa infame e nos botar dentro do elevador que estava sob comando de seus subordinados que estavam dentro de uma cabine seguindo suas ordens a risca, como jogar violentamente para cima e para baixo o elevador sem contar o fato de ter arranjado alguma forma mágica de fazer o elevador ir para um lado e para o outro e dar pulos, até que você se cansasse e ligasse para eles pelo celular para contatá-los e dizer que havia perdido a vontade de brincar daquilo! – perguntou Yuki nervosamente para Rage – Quem seria o dono de suprema criatividade...?

- Bem... A parte do chuveiro não foi mentira... Nem a desculpa... Já que fui eu que troquei os números das suítes...- respondeu Rage com cara de criança que havia feito arte – e, como você disse, a criatividade para bolar esse plano foi suprema, de algo que está acima de nós...

- De quem? – perguntou Shuichi com cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Ora, do escritor da história!– disse Rage metendo um pedala no Shuichi. (da fic, na verdade. Olha, como esse pessoal fala mal de mim... todo esse sarcasmo... Será que eles são assim com sua criadora? -.-).

- Oh, é mesmo, já são 20:00! – exclamou K.

- E daí? – perguntaram Shuichi e Yuki em uníssono.

- E daí que seu show é hoje ás 21:00 –exclamou K novamente.

- O QUE? – perguntou Shuichi com a boca caindo no chão, e a Rage atrás dando risadinhas abafadas.

-

Hiro estava na sua cama, perdido em pensamentos ouvindo The Offisprig (não é porque o cara é de uma banda que ele não pode ouvir musicas de outra, sacha...). Enquanto ouvia a batida e marcava o ritmo com um leve movimento com a perna, pensava "Por que? Por que eu tenho que ir atrás do Shuichi? Se eu não vou fico sozinho, se vou, ele até fica feliz, mas... como será sem a minha companhia? Acho que para ele tanto faz...só queria a Ayaka nessas horas... e nem deu tempo de avisar, imagino que ela deva estar triste... ou sou eu que estou infeliz demais?Deve ser..." concluiu levantando-se e começando a cantar junto com a musica:

" On the way

triyng to get where I´d like to stay

I'm always feeling steered away

By someone trying to tell me..."

(Eu escolhi essa letra porque acho que ela tem significado... Que acham? Creio que poucos conhecem... mas não tô com a mínima vontade de colocar um hit de sucesso atual... espero que compreendam gomen)

"Toc-toc-toc" alguém bate na porta (não existem campainhas nesse hotel?). Havia desespero nas batidas.

- Já vai! – gritou Hiro desligando o som e indo abrir a porta. – Oh, Shuichi? Fujis... K? Que que ta ...

- Hoho – riu K – nós temos 40 minutos para nos arrumar e ir par o Morumbi! – e ao ver cara de "O quê?" do Hiro, acrescentou – Onde vocês irão se apresentar.

- Ééé Hiro! Vamos nos arrumar! Preciso te contar o porquê de eu estar todo molhado... – disse Shuichi animadamente – vamos!

Hiro não sabia se ria ou chorava. "Éééé. Eu deveria saber. Ele vai. Mas sempre volta".Pensou abrindo um sorriso. Não havia motivos para ficar triste ou desapontado com a vida. Cada um é do seu jeito, e não há como mudar. E Shuichi, era daquele jeito, e se não fosse, não teria a mesma graça.

-

- Então foi a Rage? Hehe! – riu Hiro – Ô menininha persistente...

- Ééé! Pra você ver! Que garota peste! – concordou Shuichi. – Só queria saber como ela conseguiu fazer o elevador ir até para os lados...Considerando as leis da física...

- Estão prontos? – perguntou K interrompendo o raciocínio de Shuichi.

- Estamos. – responderam todos.

- Vocês já vão entrar, estão esperando vocês... – disse Sakano

- Quem? – perguntou Shuichi

- Papai Noel e o coelhinho da páscoa. – Hiro respondeu por Sakano.

- Quêê? – desacreditou Shuichi.

- Ahhh, andem logo. – apressou Fujisaki.

Bad luck, entra no palco construído no Morumbi (que honra) e vêem uma platéia imensa em torno deles. No camarote VIP, estavam Yuki (só podia) e Ayaka olhando para eles, com o maior "sorrisão".

- Ayaka... – sussurrou Hiro – como...?

- Yuki... – sussurrou Shuichi, o jeito que Yuki o olhava, lembrava da primeira vez em que ele assistira seu show... o mesmo semblante ...

- Quanta gente... - disse Fujisaki

- "E aê pessoal!" – falou Shuichi em português, com uma certa dificuldade (aliás, ele deve ter aprendido esse pouquinho de português no avião... telecurso) –"vamo agita""Quero ouvir todo mundo junto..." Mas antes... – falou em inglês (No meu imaginário, essas palavras que ele diz em outras línguas são ditas com um sotaque particularmente fofo sei que isso não interessa) – Quero falar uma coisa: Yuki e Ayaka! Lembrem-se! Vocês estão aaah...comprometidos ! Comigo E Hiro! Se ousarem nos trair, eu vou ver!

E começou a cantar.

- "Bem, gente" – disse em português (que fique claro que ele só disse isso em português, o resto foi em inglês esforço demais para um pop ) – Ããã... Eu queria dizer uma coisa... sei que muitos vão achar esdrúxulo, mas tudo que tem à ver com ela é esdrúxulo. Essa coisa é o amor. Você nunca sabe quando vai achar uma pessoa, que te dará vontade de todo o dia ir atrás dela, só para estar perto dela. Sei que vocês não pagaram para ouvir isso, mas teve uma coisa que vi aqui, nessa platéia, ou melhor, alguém, que me inspirou a falar disso (todos olhavam pasmos para Shuichi. Hiro olhou compreensivo).

"A verdade, é que nem eu sei o que estou falando, só sei que está saindo, e saindo, mas não posso evitar, já que nesse momento tão bom que estou vivendo aqui no Brasil, me fez ter vontade de marcar com algo diferente, com algumas sinceras palavras de um vocalista chato. Poderia lhes dizer - fez uma pausa para pensar - que o amor é incondicional, que ele é uma coisa aparece do nada, e nos faz ficar pensando e pensando... não dá nem para se concentrar direito no seu trabalho, você apenas pensa... só..."

"Quando eu falo de amor, fico nervoso, porque é, não sei se vocês sabem, realmente difícil de descrever. Só sei que se fosse para dar um breve resumo, que é o que farei, eu o descreveria assim: ' dá medo de falar dele, dá medo de pensar nele, dá medo de dizer para alguém que você o ama, dá medo até, de ouvir dizer que você é a pessoa amada, por que o amor é assim. Uma coisinha difícil de lidar' Pronto. Falei. Agora, para encerrar, vamos de 'Welcome to my romance'"

Shuichi se despediu do publico, e voltou para o camarim. Bebeu um gole d'água e respirou

um pouco mais forte, para recuperar o fôlego. De repente, viu que todos (Fujisaki, Hiro, Sakano e K) olhavam-no com cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Que foi? – perguntou Shuichi inocentemente.

- Que diabos foi aquele discurso? – perguntou Fujisaki.

- Vocês não disseram que eu tinha um tempo e que poderia usá-lo para brincar com o publico? Apenas usei-o. Só que, ao invés de brincar, discursei.

- É verdade. – concordou Sakano – foi um belo discurso, Shuichi. Bem, valeu, gente, o show foi um sucesso!

- He-he – riu Shuichi – aliás, cadê o Yuki? Já deu tempo dele vir para cá...

- Ele saiu do meu lado sem nem dizer para onde ia... – disse Ayaka entrando – huhu! Eu recebi seu recado, K, e peguei o primeiro vôo para o Brasil. Cheguei a tempo por milagre! 10 minutos antes do show! Vim em desabalada carreira!

- Que bom! – exclamou Hiro envergonhado.

- Vamos embora? To com muuuuito sono... – disse K dando um bocejo.

- Vamos -disse Shuichi perdido em pensamentos.

-Ah, Hiro... – começou Ayaka, puxando ele mais para trás do grupo – o show foi ótimo. Você tava tãããão Kawaii!

- Ah, é? – disse envergonhado. Quando se deu por si, havia acabado de receber um beijo de Ayaka. Um beijo doce que o deixara tontinho, tontinho. – Uau...

- Huh... eu não tenho quarto. Poderia ficar com no seu? – perguntou Ayaka, um tanto quanto ruborizada.

- Lógico... seria um imenso prazer... cê nem sabe...

- Ótimo!

-

Chegaram no hotel e foram todos para seus aposentos.

- Cê tá legal, Shuichi? – perguntou Hiro.

- Tô bem. Você e a Ayaka vão dormir no mesmo quarto?

- Vamos. – respondeu Hiro sem perceber o que havia dito – Mas isso não é da sua conta! – completou, estava tão vermelho quanto Ayaka.

- Eu e o Yuki também não somos da sua conta. Podem dormir tranqüilos – disse tentando despreocupar o amigo.

- OK. Boa noite - disse percebendo a indireta. Entrou na suíte, logo acompanhado de Ayaka, mas essa parou.

- Boa noite, Shuichi. Ah... o Yuki havia dito algo como "janela, diga isso à ele". Eu não entendi muito bem...

- Janela, janela...hum... bom, vou para minha suíte refletir nisso! Boa noite! – disse Shuichi, e saiu correndo.

Ao chegar na suíte foi direto para a sacada e procurou em todos os cantos. Concluiu que Yuki não poderia estar ali. Viu então, um bilhete no chão e o pegou: "vá até a cobertura". Seguiu a ordem se estivesse atrasado para cumpri-la. Passou o cartão pelo identificador do elevador, apertou o botão para o último andar. Ao chegar, subiu uma pequena escada que deu para a cobertura. Estava de noite e ventando forte.

- Yuki – chamou Shuichi, ao ver a figura de um belo homem, olhando para baixo do prédio.

- Shu...ichi... – murmurou o homem, virando-se para ver o pequeno cantor.

- Por que está aqui? Por que não foi me ver na saída do show? – perguntou Shuichi. Seus cabelos e os de Yuki balançavam suavemente com o vento.

- Queria retribuir... nunca te disse versos bonitos nem nada...

- Não é necessá...

Yuki estava lacrimejando – e não é mesmo – disse se aproximando de Shuichi – só queria te dizer que, sobre tudo aquilo que você disse no show... eu sinto o mesmo ... também tenho medo de dizer "eu te amo" seu pivete...

E, ao dizer isso, abraçou Shuichi fortemente. E os dois ficaram lá. O vento frio das noites escuras de São Paulo, passando por eles, mas não havia importância, não queriam e nem precisavam sair de lá tão cedo... chegava até ser uma carícia, uma doce carícia que os presenteava com um doce momento... poderia não ser para sempre... mas isso também não importava, outros momentos doces e alegres virão...

_**OWARI**_

Uááá... gente! Essa história foi (apesar de parecer um besteirol -.-) realmente pensada até o fim. Quer dizer, eu tive uma inspiração ao ir tomar banho e levar uma jorrada de água fria na minha cabeça, mas ao decorrer da história fui tendo vislumbres e fui criando situações quase que uma em um universo á parte da outra.Teve um momento em que eu havia tido uma ótima idéia para o final, só que meu lindo e amado computador fez o favor de reiniciar, sem me dar tempo para salvar (você também é parcialmente culpada... se não tivesse chutado aquele fio ao se espreguiçar... ¬.¬), e aí não fiz o final do mesmo jeito...

Não sei se vou fazer continuação... Preciso ver primeiramente a aceitação do público...

Detalhes da história (preciso comentar): Eu não sei como se chamam aquele troço que tem nos hotéis para "ricaços e famosos", aquele que você passa o cartão e o elevador abre... também não sei se dava para eles terem uma turnê sem ao menos saber, e sei muito menos sobre como é uma turnê... mas caso qualquer coisa tenha saído estranha, ou tenha dito besteira sobre algum fato, ou alguma informação que você saiba (e eu tenha dito umas três vezes que não sabia de forma desesperada), quero que saiba que eu peço o meu mais profundo perdão, acho que já o pedi demais e espero que essa fic tenha saído inteligível, porque tenho a ligeira impressão de que exagerei demasiado nos parênteses e no conteúdo desnecessariamente longo e de difícil compreensão que eles tinham... bem, resumindo, espero que essa fic, como minha primeira, tenha dado pro gasto, por assim dizer, e espero que ela não tenha saído como uma ofensa para sua escritora, de excelente criatividade. Peço desculpas novamente, por essa encheção de lingüiça, e obrigada por ler minha humilde fic .! Domo Arigatou! Até próxima!

_**Kissus**_


End file.
